Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. Typically, the submersible pumping system includes a number of components, including one or more fluid filled electric motors coupled to one or more high performance pumps. Monitoring packages are used to provide the operator and automated control systems with real-time information about the performance of the pumping system and the downhole environment.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a PRIOR ART pumping system 10 includes an electric motor 12, a seal section 14 and a multistage pump 16. Generally, the electric motor 12 transforms electricity supplied from surface-mounted facilities into rotational motion that is supplied to the pump 16 through the seal section 14. A sensor module 18 is attached to the bottom of the motor 12. The sensor module 18 is typically attached to the bottom of the motor 12 through a wye connection and can be configured to provide information about motor operating temperature, wellbore intake pressure, wellbore temperature, pump system vibration, current leakage, discharge temperature, flow rates and discharge pressure. Sensor modules are placed below the motor because it is necessary to closely monitor the performance of the motor and because the sensor module requires electrical power which is available at the motor.
Although widely accepted, the placement of the sensor module 18 at the bottom of the motor 12 may suffer several deficiencies. In certain applications, the attachment of the sensor module 18 to the bottom of the motor 12 may obstruct the connection of other components. Additionally, the placement of the sensor module 18 at the bottom of the motor 12 prevents the direct measurement of certain performance characteristics of the pump system 10. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved design that overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art.